1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laser beam projection apparatus and more specifically it relates to a laser projection apparatus wherein the laser beam is deflected by movement of a mirror or series of mirrors that are moved by way of a magnetic field generated by a coil or series of coils.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a laser beam and a mirror to provide a projection onto a surface is known. Attempts have been made with laser audio-visual equipment to generate light patterns responsive to audio frequency input signals to reflect a laser beam off the front surface of a mirror. Additionally, image projection systems employing laser projections are also known. The projection of various laser patterns, such as Lissajou patterns are also well known.
It can be appreciated that laser beam projection apparatus have been in existence for years. Current apparatus have certain limitations, such as:                1) they are driven by very expensive electro-magnetic apparatus known as galvanometers.        2) they are driven by inexpensive rotary motors.        
The problems with these two (2) existing methods for laser beam projection is that in the first case, this apparatus as outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,221 to Mishica, Jr., is very expensive and therefore not practical for consumer use. Moreover, aside from cost, this apparatus is for use with SMPTE time code which is meant for professionals and may be difficult to operate by ordinary individuals.
In the second case, this apparatus outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,417 to Ko-Liang Ho, is limited in its ability to deflect the laser beam in circular patterns only. The patent also refers to earlier conventional technology which uses two sets of reflective mirrors, each connected to a rotary motor, and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,417 apparatus also requires springs to change the angle of inclination of the mirror to thereby change the projected patterns.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,197 to Effinger which departed in another direction and which is concerned with reflecting a laser beam so that it traverses a path on a display surface defining a visible display pattern responsive to an audio frequency input signal. The input signal is provided to a conventional speaker, and the laser beam is reflected from a front surface of a mirror, which mirror is mounted onto the speaker so that the mirror moves or vibrates in response to the input signal.
As noted, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,197 relies on laser deflection only of the vibration of a speaker to randomly deflect the laser beam.
In the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,197, the mirror is connected directly to the speaker by means of a pedestal to provide a seesaw or teeterboard effect to the mirror, thereby restricting the freedom of movement of the mirror in two dimensions transversely to the diaphragm. This arrangement has a restriction on the control of the deflection of the laser beam.
The display patterns while responsive to audio frequencies in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,197 patent is only operable at low frequencies in the range of 20 to 200 Hertz.